Problem: A pink shirt costs $$12$, and a green watch costs $$12$. The pink shirt costs how many times as much as the green watch costs?
Solution: The cost of the pink shirt is a multiple of the cost of the green watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$12 \div $12$ $$12 \div $12 = 1$ The pink shirt costs $1$ times as much as the green watch costs.